Cinderette
by GameGirl31996
Summary: Marinette suffers the torment of Chloe and her father, even earning the new nickname Cinderette, after she loses everything and has to be their maid. Prince Adrien Agreste lives a lonely royal life after losing his mother. Only when they meet a mysterious old man do these kindred spirits meet and spark a light in their lonely lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I hope you liked my first story! I had so much fun showing you some of my work. This next one is a Cinderella tale. It isn't as exciting as Sleeping Ladybug as Hawkmoth is not in this one, but Gabriel is and he is his usual charming, happy, energetic self haha. I should actually tell you now I got this idea from this really cool fanart done by a super amazing person who I would love to give full credit to! I didn't want to go on without thanking the artist for the inspiration. And I didn't know if I would get in trouble for not crediting the artist for the inspiration for this story. Better to be safe than sorry. Still new here too. The ballroom scene is based from the fanart, so you will have to wait awhile. Anyways, I do not own Cinderella or Miraculous. All credit goes to those genius people. Now then! On to Cinderette!**

* * *

_**Once Upon A Time...**_

In a small kingdom, there lived a young girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Her parents were the village bakers and was beloved by all for not just her family's baked goods, but for her beauty and kind heart.

Everywhere she went, she made a friend, whether they were human or animal. With her midnight blue hair and bluebell eyes, everyone came to the bakery to see her.

Whenever Marinette helped her parents bake, her animal friends (some mice, birds, and a dog) would help her. And every night, her mother would tell her stories that her mother told her about an old Chinese man named Master Fu who could sense the good in people and help them should they ever need it.

"Do you think I'll ever meet Master Fu, Mama?" she asked one night,

"Perhaps. But he will only come if you have a good and kind heart. If you do, my love, then he will reward you with a special gift," Mama told her.

"Promise us you will never forget to have courage and to always be kind," Papa said, "Never let the bright light in your heart be dimmed by those who are unkind."

"I promise!" she said.

The simple life made Marinette so happy. She had wonderful parents, helpful animal friends, a best friend named Alya, and so much love.

But, that happiness was taken when a terrible sickness struck the kingdom. Many of the villagers became very sick, including Marinette's parents. Doctors did everything they could, but nothing helped. The sickness soon took lives, leaving Marinette an orphan. Things became worse as money became scarce. With no money to buy food for herself or ingredients to bake, Marinette had no choice except to sell the family bakery. Alya wished she and her mother could take her in, but there was no room as it was for Alya, her parents, big sister, and her little twin sisters.

The only people who could take her in was the Bourgeois family. Lord Andre Bourgeois and his daughter, Chloe Bourgeois, were very rich with a nice big manor, but the family was very disliked by everyone in the village. Being a noble family with ties to the royal family let Chloe get away with whatever she wanted! Instead of asking politely for something, she demanded. If someone told her "no", she would threaten to tell her father until she got her way.

And Lord Bourgeois always let her be rude, demanding, and mean because in his eyes, they were better than everyone.

The reason why they wanted to take Marinette into their care was because their live-in maid had quit and they needed a new one. Marinette would scrub the floors and stairs, tend the fires, feed the animals, cook the meals, wash, mend, and put away their clothes, help Chloe get dressed, shine their shoes, dust the house, run errands into town, make the beds, and so much more everyday from dusk till dawn. When it was time for bed at last, she would climb all the way up to her attic tower where her room was.

Sometimes though, when it got very cold up there, Marinette and her animal friends would sleep by the dying kitchen fire to stay warm.

"Don't worry, guys. Some day, we'll buy back Mama's and Papa's bakery and never have to worry about money ever again," she assured them and fell asleep.

The next morning, the suns rays woke her up and found herself covered in cinders from the fireplace. She quickly cleaned herself up as best as she could before getting to work on preparing breakfast. Cooking the meals was always her favorite chore as it reminded her of happier times.

Chloe and her father walked into the dining room just as she was setting the table.

"Good morning, Chloe. Good morning, Your Lordship," she greeted, "Breakfast is in its way. Here is the paper and mail for you, sir, with a postcard from Lady Bourgeois."

"Oh! Give that to me!" Chloe demanded and snatched the card from her hand, "Mommy says New York is fabulous! The latest fashion designs are incredible and will be sending me some later!"

While they talked, Marinette went into the kitchen and came back out with coffee, muffins, eggs, bacon, pancakes, and her family's famous croissants. But when she was pouring their coffee, Chloe pointed at her and began to laugh.

"Looked in a mirror lately? Your face is covered in ash from the fireplace!" she laughed, "How ridiculous. How utterly ridiculous."

"Clean yourself up at once, Marinette!" Lord Bourgeois ordered, "I should throw you out into the streets where I found you in! But, because I am such a nice man and we need a maid, I will not."

"Thank you, my lord. It won't happen again, I swear," Marinette promised.

"Hm..." Chloe thought out loud, "Cinders...Marinette...That's it! From this day foreword, you shall be known as Cinderette!"

"What a perfect name! You're so clever, darling!" he said.

The two laughed as Marinette made her way to the kitchen to clean herself up. As she looked at herself in the water jar's reflection, she began sobbing over the abuse and mistreatment she had to endure from those two. But she made a promise to her parents to never let people like Chloe get to her. Marinette would keep working hard until she could get her family bakery back.

* * *

**I think that's a good place to stop for today. I've had a very busy day and will have a busy day tomorrow, but I will post a chapter or two tomorrow. Poor Marinette. She now has to endure that horrible nickname now! Now you are probably wondering where Tikki is. Don't worry. She will show up in a later chapter. Patience, my friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

Up in the castle lived Prince Adrien Agreste. With golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes, he was the most handsome boy in the whole kingdom. Being the prince, he lived a pampered life of luxury. If he wanted something, all he had to do was say it and it was his.

But, Prince Adrien also lived a lonely life as well. After the spread of a terrible sickness, not only did the commoners lose friends and family, so did the royals as Adrien lost his mother. Ever since, his father, King Gabriel Agreste, was always busy and never had time for him. The only people who showed his any attention was his best friend, Captain Nino of the royal guard, and Governess Nathalie. When Adrien wasn't fencing or playing with Nino, Nathalie would be seeing to it the prince was attending to his royal duties and lessons on time.

Adrien would give anything to make a friend outside the castle. He was forbidden from leaving the castle grounds without his father's consent, which was never. He only had one friend and that was Chloe Bourgeois, who liked to use their friendship to rub in people's faces. She had her faults, but the two had been friends since they were little kids, so he saw a whole side to her that no one else has.

So, Adrien was surprised when his father called him to the throne room to discuss something.

Outside the closed doors of the throne room, Adrien took a deep breath and walked inside. King Gabriel sat on his throne while Adrien walked down the long red carpet until he stopped and bowed low to him.

"You wanted to see me, Father?" he asked.

"Yes, Adrien. I have been thinking about you and this kingdom's future lately ever since your mother..." he couldn't say the words, so he went on, "and I have decided that it is time for you to choose your future bride."

"What?" Adrien gasped.

"Your Majesty, if I may. Please excuse me for my boldness, but the prince is only 14 years old and is not of marrying age yet," Nathalie pointed out.

"True. But the sooner we start, the sooner our kingdom's future is secured with a girl that will one day be queen," the king said, "Everything has already been arranged. There will be a ball held by the end of the month with every eligible maiden of the kingdom in attendance. If you do not choose a girl, I will choose one for you. Is that understood, son?"

"But, Father-"

"Is that understood!"

"...Yes, Father." Adrien gave a stiff bow and left the throne room. He was so aggravated at his father and needed to fence with Nino. Fencing helped clear his head when he needed to blow some steam.

Like the best friend he was, Nino was already there with gear on and sword in hand. As they went at each other, the two talked.

"I just can't believe him sometimes. Thinking he knows whats best for me," Adrien vented, "He didn't even ask me about what I wanted!"

"Are you sure it's a good idea to be talking about the king like this? What if he hears you?" Nino worried.

"Don't worry. He hardly ever leaves the throne room. If I even just want to say hi to him, I have to make an appointment, which, by the way, is in 2 weeks," Adrien said.

"Bummer, man. But he is the king and your dad. I'm sure he thinks he's doing the right thing."

"But it's my life! I should decide when and if I want to get married! And as far as I can tell, I'm not ready."

"Tell him then."

"I tried. He won't listen. Besides, he said if I don't choose someone, he'll choose for me and I just know he'll choose Chloe."

"I hope not, dude. Why would he choose her anyway?"

"Because not only is she a girl of nobility, but her father happens to have connections with many trade merchants from different kingdoms. Father had hoped the two of us growing up as friends would lead to us getting married one day, but I just don't see it. If I do marry, I want it to be because we love each other."

Adrien wanted someone who loved him for himself, not the crown. With each movement Adrien took, he began to feel better.

* * *

It had been two days since Chloe had given Marinette the name Cinderette.

It was afternoon as Chloe was in the music room "singing" while Cinderette was washing the main foyer stairs, humming to herself. She loved to dance, sing, and play games while she did her chores to make the time go faster.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, Cinderette opened it to find a footman with a letter in his hand for her.

"Thank you," she thanked and took it.

Seeing the royal seal on it, she quickly ran up the stairs to give it to Lord Bourgeois.

"My lord, Chloe," she said as she opened the door and interrupted music time.

"Cinderette, what have I told you about interrupting us at this time when my angel is singing!" he scolded, "There had better be a good explanation."

"Forgive me, my lord," she apologized, "But this letter just arrived and it has the royal seal."

"The royal seal?" Chloe gasped, "My Adrikins must be inviting me to the castle again."

Chloe snatched the letter from Cinderette's hand and gave it to her father to read. Lord Bourgeois gasped when he read it. When Chloe demanded him to read it, he read it out loud:

_**His Majesty, King Agreste, is hosting a  
masquerade ball**_ _**for His Highness, Prince Agreste,  
to choose a bride.**_

_**By royal command of the king,**__**every eligible maiden in the kingdom is to attend.**_

_**The ball will be held at the royal castle  
in the ballroom  
at 6:00 PM  
at end of the month.**_

Chloe screamed at the top of her lungs. The very thought of marrying the prince made her so happy.

"But I don't understand why he's throwing this ball when he's clearly going to ask me to marry him," Chloe said, "Why invite a bunch of losers who clearly have no chance?"

"Perhaps he does not want to ask you in private, my darling. He wants to propose in front of everyone in the kingdom," her father said.

"Of course! But, Daddy, I can't go to the ball dressed in any of my old outfits! I need new ones!" she whined.

"What about those new ones your mother sent you? Those are the latest style."

"Those are not ballgowns! Those are party dresses! Big difference!"

"Yes. Of course, sweetie. Cinderette, run to the dressmakers shop and order my Chloe a new gown and a new suit for me."

"Oh perfect! Maybe I'll find something I like there too!" Cinderette cheered.

Chloe looked at her for a second and started laughing hard.

"You? Go to the ball? Ha! That is the most utterly ridiculous thing I have ever heard of in my life!" Chloe laughed. Even her father started laughing.

Cinderette had nothing but the raggy maid clothes she wore everyday and were dirty. The very thought of her at the ball made Chloe laugh even harder.

"You might want to read the letter again. It says 'By royal command of the king, every eligible maiden in the kingdom is to attend'," she quoted.

They both reread the letter to see it was true.

"Oh Daddy! Please don't let her go! She'll ruin everything and embarrass me!" Chloe begged.

"Now, Chloe. Cinderette has been working very hard these past few months she has been here," her father said, "She deserves a night off for some fun. But, Cinderette, you can go if you finish all of your chores and find something to wear."

"Oh thank you so much, my lord!" Cinderette thanked and went to leave for town.

"Daddy! Do you realize what you just did?! I'll be the laughing stock of the entire kingdom because of her!" Chloe yelled, "You don't love me!"

"Ah, but darling. I never said she could go," he told her, "I said if."

Chloe quickly caught on and laughed at her father's plan.

* * *

**Hope you guys are liking it so far. I am so sorry, but I don't think I'll post another chapter tonight. My allergies are bad tonight after I cleaned my room yesterday and got a lot of dust in me. Take my advise: open a window and air out the room before, during, or after cleaning to let the dust out or else you will end up like me: tired, congested, unable to breath because of how clogged up you are. If I am feeling better tomorrow, I'll post two chapters. If I still feel blah, one chapter. Point is there will be a chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Good news! I am feeling so much better today! Feels good to actually breathe a little easier and sneezing a little less today. And, because I am a girl of my word, I will be posting the usual 2 chapters today. Yay!**

* * *

In town, Cinderette happily made her way to the dressmaker's shop, stopping by to say hello to old friends. Everyone was so happy to see her. Even in her ash covered dusty clothes, apron, and kerchief covering her head, she was still so beautiful. She wore a white blouse with a black overblouse and a pink skirt, the only outfit she had of her former life.

Suddenly, she looked down to see one of her shoes had slipped off her foot again.

"Oh no! Where's my shoe now?" she wondered, "Why do I have to be the only one with small feet?"

"Marinette! Hey, Marinette!" someone called out. She looked over and saw Alya weaving her way through the crowd until she made it with Cinderette's show.

"Lose something?" Alya joked.

"You found my shoe! You're the best, Alya!" she thanked and put it on.

The two hugged each other and caught up on their way to the shop. When she told Alya about her new name, the auburn haired girl stopped and stared at her.

"She didn't. Tell me she did not actually start calling you Cinderette," Alya said.

"Afraid so," Cinderette confessed.

"Ok, that is it! That girl is going down!" she yelled and began going in the other direction that led to Bourgeois Manor.

"No, Alya! Please! It's not a big deal!"

"Yes it is! This is not ok! After everything you've been through and do for them, they should be thanking you! Not embarrassing, abusing, and humiliating you like this!"

"But I have no choice. If there was another way, believe me, I'd take it, but there isn't. Until I have enough money to support myself, I'm stuck with them. Besides, it's not all bad. I have a roof over my head, food to eat, and clothes to wear."

"I know. But I do wish my mom and I had enough room to take you in. It would be like a never ending slumber party, just like we use to talk about when we were little!"

The girls laughed as they walked inside the dressmaker's shop. The amount of fabric and materials was overwhelming! Cinderette spotted some red and black fabric that gave her an amazing idea for a ballgown. When she wasn't baking with her parents, she would be drawing fashion designs and sewing new clothes. But she was given only enough money for Chloe's dress and Lord Bourgeois's new outfit. Alya offered to buy her the fabric, but Cinderette denied it so Alya could have enough to fix up one of her old dresses.

Cinderette ordered a new yellow and black-striped gown with a matching mask the dressmaker promised would be ready in a few weeks.

Next door was the tailor shop where she ordered Lord Bourgeois's new outfit and mask.

"You do realize they are not going to go easy on you, right? They are going to do everything they can to make sure you don't go to the ball," Alya said.

"Unfortunately, I do. But that won't stop me! I managed to save one of Mom's old dresses. I could style it up a bit," Cinderette said.

"Just be careful, Marinette. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'll be ok. I have to go now. Give your family my best!" Cinderette ran back to the manor to start her chores. As soon as she walked through the door, Lord Bourgeois demanded to see the receipts to make sure she only bought their clothes instead of things for hersekf. When he saw both receipts were for his and Chloe's outfits, he gave her a long list of chores to do.

For the rest of the month, Cinderette was busy cleaning the house and even more so when the new outfits arrived. She had to "make the look better", as Chloe said and make sure they fit correctly. There were alterations, things to add, take off, and add again.

But every night before she went to bed, Cinderette would stay up for awhile with her animal friends to work on her mother's dress. The dress was a little old fashioned, so she thought altering it to fit the current style would help. But as the night of the ball loomed closer, Cinderette had less and less time to work on her dress that there were times she would go straight to bed. To help her out, her animal friends decided to finish the dress for her. Since she was tired at night, she didn't even notice what her friends had done while she was gone.

Finally, the day of the ball arrived and Cinderette was busy!

She had to run a bath for Chloe and her father, dress her, do her hair and make-up, and put her jewelry on.

After, Cinderette went to help Lord Bourgeois straighten up.

"Tonight's the night, Cinderette. Tell me, how are your chores coming along? Do you have a dress picked out for the ball?" he asked as she straightened his sash.

"Almost done, my lord. But I'm afraid my dress is nowhere near done," she confessed, "If you'll just pardon me from the rest of my chores, I'm sure I can finish my dress before we leave."

"Now, Cinderette. Remember what I told you. You must finish all of your chores and have something to wear. No finished chores. No finished dress. No ball," he reminded.

"Yes, my lord," Cinderette sighed. She gave a small curtsy and went to go finish her chores before going upstairs. The view from her window let her have a great view of the village and castle in the distance.

"Oh well. Who cares about some ball? It'll probably be boring with rich snobby people every where. I didn't even want to go," she sighed. But in her heart, she really did want to go. She saw herself laughing and smiling with Alya and the rest of their friends. Maybe dance with the Prince! She had heard he was so handsome and nice.

If only her dress was done.

Suddenly, candlelight filled her room and turned around to see her animal friends...with her finished ballgown!

"Oh my goodness!" she cried. She ran over and held the newly altered dress in her arms. It was beautiful! The pink skirt swirled around her as she twirled.

She had to put it on!

But first, Cinderette gave herself a quick bath to scrub away the dust and dirt from her skin so she wouldn't dirty her new dress. Once she was dried off, she dressed herself in the new pink gown. It felt light and airy.

Next, she brushed her hair until it shone like the midnight sky, put it in pigtails with shiny ribbon, added a beaded necklace, and some pink slippers. She twirled around for her animal friends, the skirt ballooning a little bit.

Finally, they gave her a pink mask with a feather in it before she left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**So what I'm thinking for everyone's ball outfits is their hero/akumatized outfits, but fancier. For Chloe, she would be wearing a ballgown version of her Queen Bee look, complete with mask. And her father would be wearing his Malediktator outfit. I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

Downstairs, Lord Bourgeois was adjusting his sash and hat when he looked up at the sound of someone clearing her throat. He looked up to see Chloe dressed in a bright yellow gown with black stripes along the skirt, a yellow and black mask, and black evening gloves.

"Oh darling! You look stunning!" he cried, kissing her on the cheek, "No girl will be able to outshine my beautiful daughter."

"I know. The prince is as good as mine," she gloated.

The two laughed until they looked up to see Cinderette walking down the stairs with a new dress on.

"Where did you get that?!" Lord Bourgeois growled.

"It didn't cost you anything," she assured them, "This is my mother's old dress. I was able to finish all my chores and make the final alterations to it!"

"Daddy, do something!" Chloe cried.

"Yes, my princess," he assured and turned to his maid, "Cinderette, I commend your efforts, but I'm afraid this just won't do. As a lord, I have been to many balls and I am afraid these rags will just end up embarrassing not just you, but us as well."

"Rags? But this was my mother's dress," she told him.

"Well, your mother had terrible taste," Chloe insulted, "Unlike my father, my mother and I have an eye for fashion. For example, the stitching is so sloppy on the sleeves, that it's falling apart!" Chloe tugged on one of the sleeves, making it fall off.

"Hey!" Cinderette cried, "Stop it!

But Chloe didn't stop! Instead, she continued to tear at it until Cinderette's hair was messed up and her dress really was nothing but rags while her father stood off to the side.

"Oh dear. look at it now. You really should've worked harder on it, Cinderette," Chloe gloated.

"How could you? Why didn't you stop her?" she cried.

"Can you imagine my daughter arriving at the ball with a servant? It would ruin her chances of finding a suitable match. We would be the laughing stock of the whole kingdom!" Lord Bourgeois answered, "Think about what that would do to our reputation and status."

"Yeah, Cinderette. You're so selfish. You should really think of others rather than yourself," Chloe lectured, "Hopefully, you'll think about it while we're at the ball and you stay here to clean up your mess."

And with that, Chloe turned on her heels and walked out the door with Lord Bourgeois following her.

Cinderette stood there, stunned, watching them leave in the coach. She suddenly ran to the fountain outside and collapsed in front of it, sobbing.

How could those two be so mean? What did she ever do to them?

"I'm sorry, Mama! Papa! I tried to have courage, but I can't!" she cried, "The light is gone!"

Suddenly, she heard a noise in the dark.

"Oh! Help...Someone please," an old man called, "Is anyone there?"

Cinderette stood up and walked towards the sound to find an elderly man in a hooded cloak lying on the ground, his cane next to him.

"Sir, are you alright?" she asked.

"Young lady, please help me get up," he begged.

Cinderette ran over to the old man and helped him up. He took his cane back gratefully and looked up at the girl who saved him.

"Thank you so much, my dear. I have come such a long way to this kingdom and fell from exhaustion," the old man explained, "I hate to ask, but do you have any bread and water to spare? I am very hungry after my long trip."

"Uh yes. Follow me," she said and led the old man to the back garden where she poured him a ladle of water and sliced some bread for him. As an added treat, she spread some jam on each slice.

"Why are you sad?" he asked her.

"Huh? Oh. No reason," Cinderette said and gave him his snack.

"If there was no reason, then why were you crying?"

"It's kinda dumb. My dress got ruined and now, I can't go to the masquerade ball."

"How was it ruined?"

"It just fell apart."

"On its own? Or did that girl do it on purpose?"

Cinderette looked at the strange old man. He seemed to be asking a lot of questions.

When he finished his generous snack, he stood up a little straighter.

"Come along, Marinette. We get started," he said.

"Wait! How do you know my name?" she gasped. It had been awhile since she heard someone call her by her real name rather than her new name.

"Becaue I keep an eye on people with kind and generous hearts to bestow gifts upon," he answered, "I have come here tonight to help two people who deserve my gift and you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, are one of those people."

"People with kind and...who are you?" Marinette asked.

"You should know by now. Your mother use to tell you stories of me since you were very young. I am Master Fu."


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette stared at the old Chinese man before her, but shook her head.

"Haha. Very funny. Did Chloe put you up to this?" she sighed, "You're not Master Fu."

"And why not?" he asked.

"Because he's made up. A story mt mom told me from her childhood to get me to be good," she answered.

He could see the light within her heart was starting to darken. He needed to prove himself before she gave into her dark feelings. He had an idea.

"If that is truly how you feel, then I shall be on my way," he said and spoke inside his cloak, "Come, Wayzz. It is time we took our leave."

Before Marinette's eyes, a little turtle-like creature floated out of his cloak. She couldn't believe it! The creature known as Wayzz looked like something her mom described to her.

"Wait!" she cried, "Is that a kwami?"

"Hello, I am Wayzz, the master's kwami," Wayzz introduced himself, "Is this her, Master?"

"It might be," he answered, "Well, Marinette? Are you?"

Marinette didn't know what he meant, so he gave her a small box. The moment she opened it, a ball of light came out and became a ladybug kwami. Inside the box was a pair of black earrings.

"I am sorry it took me so long to get here, but I wanted to wait for the right moment," Master Fu explained, "Marinette, meet Tikki. With our help, you shall go to the ball."

"Hello, Marinette. My, you're very pretty," Tikki complimented, "Are you ready to go to the ball?"

Marinette had no idea what to say! The stories her mother use to tell her were real! With Tikki's help, they were able to turn a pumpkin into a golden carriage, her mice friends into horses, one of her bird friends into a footman, and her dog into the driver.

"Seems everything is all set," Master Fu said.

"Uh, Master? Aren't you forgetting something?" Wayzz reminded and pointed at Marinette.

"Oh yes!" he gasped and walked over to her, "Forgive me, Marinette. I almost forgot about your dress. We can fix it up. All you have to do is say 'Spots On'."

"I will be absorbed into your earrings and transform you into a new look," Tikki explained.

"Alright," Marinette agreed and put the earrings on, "Tikki, Spots On!"

Like Tikki said, the ladybug kwami was sucked into the earrings. A swarm of ladybugs magically appeared and surrounded around Marinette. Her tattered pink dress was transformed into a red sleeveless gown with ruffles in the mid-front and a rose belt around her waist. Pure white evening gloves covered her hands up to her elbows as a red shawl with black spots wrapped around her, and a sparkling diamond necklace around her neck. Her hair became loose and free as a small bun was tied over her hair in a half up-do. And last, but certainly not least, a red and black-spotted ladybug mask appeared on her face to conceal her identity.

When the transformation was complete. she couldn't believe it! She eagerly ran to the fountain to see her reflection and gasped at the girl looking back. Was that really her? She looked like a princess! Even her low heeled red shoes were incredible! The little black bow on each toe completed the look.

"Still think I am not Master Fu?" he joked.

"I take back everything I just said," she answered, "You really are him! But, why me?"

"Because you have a good heart who has faced so much darkness. I began to sense you and another were starting to lose your happiness and that is something I cannot let happen," he explained.

"Master, who is this other person you mentioned?" she asked.

"You will meet them soon, but for now, you must go. But listen to me very carefully, Marinette, because this is very important: the magic will only last so long. You have until midnight to return home, for when the clock strikes the final toll, it will disappear and everything will return to what it was before."

Marinette nodded her head in understanding.

She quickly went into the carriage and waved to Master Fu and Wayzz, thanking them for the most magical night of her life. As soon as her carriage was out of view, the master snapped his fingers and disappeared. He had one more person to visit.

* * *

At the castle, everyone was getting everything ready for the ball. With Nathalie, the king, and everyone busy, Adrien snuck away to a secret part of the royal gardens very few people knew and remembered. He went through the hedge walls and entered a secret garden. All around were flowers. And right in the middle was an apple tree and a swing attached to it.

This was his mother's garden. He sat on the swing she use to push him on and looked at the flowers she once attended to. Nights like tonight he really missed her. If she were there, none of this would be happening.

"I wish you were here, Mom. I really miss you," he said, looking up at the night sky, "If only I could get Father to listen. He always listened to you."

Adrien reached up and plucked an apple from the tree branches, about to take a bite when he saw an old man hobbling around on a cane and suddenly fell. Adrien quickly got up and ran over to him.

"Are you alright, sir?" he asked, "Here. Let me help you up."

To the old man's surprise, the boy gently took his arm and helped him to his feet, returning his cane to him.

"Thank you, Your Highness, but why help me?" the old man asked.

"Why wouldn't I? I couldn't leave you there. What if you were hurt?" Adrien pointed out.

"Truth be told, I thought you would just leave me here. Many a rich and powerful people would not stoop so low to help a weak old man. But you, Prince Adrien, showed me kindness."

The prince brought the old man to the secret garden where he could rest and offered him the apple. They sat in silence for awhile with the only sound coming from the old man munching on the apple until he spoke up.

"A ball seems to be happening tonight, yet you do not seem excited. What troubles you, young prince?"

"It's not the ball itself. It's just that whole point of it is so I can find a girl and court her. I will be expected to stand by my father's side and dance with girls of nobility.

"And is that what you want?"

"No. I just want to have fun and dance with whoever I want! But I can't. I have to be the perfect prince everyone expects me to be."

Adrien sighed while the old man smiled.

"What if there was a way for you to have fun without anyone knowing?

Adrien gave him a confused look as he threw his hood back to reveal himself.

"Prince Adrien, my name is Master Fu and I can help you have the best night of your life, with some help from Wayzz."

A little turtle creature floated out from under his cloak.

"Hello, Your Highness. I am Wayzz, and this is for you," the little turtle kwami said and gave him a small box.

When Adrien opened it, a ball of light appeared and transformed into a black cat Kwami named Plagg. Inside the box was a silver ring Adrien placed on his finger. Unlike Marinette, he did not need to be cleaned up, so Master Fu told him that when he was ready to transform, all he had to say was "Claws Out".

Just as Adrien was about to thank him, he looked up to see Master Fu and Wayzz gone.

"So, kid. When are we gonna party?" Plagg asked.

"Soon. First, I have some royal duties to take care of," Adrien told him. The kwami floated along side his new owner as they left the garden to get ready for the ball.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! So sorry it took me so long to post. Crazy stuff has been happening at home. One of those things being we got a new kitten! He is so cute!. Anyway, without further ado, here we go! Really quick though, the upcoming ballroom scene is from a fanart comic I saw and fell in love with, which I had mentioned before, is what inspired me to write this fanfic. So, to the amazing artist who recognizes the words and scenes, I wish to thank you. I would never have been inspired had you never made such a beautiful thing. I give you all the credit in the world for making this happen. Enjoy!**

* * *

The carriage rode through the town as they made their way to the castle.

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she got closer and closer until they were through the gates and stopped in front of the castle steps. The footman jumped from the back to quickly open the for Marinette to step out. The moment her eyes saw the castle, she felt intimidated.

Taking a deep breath, she began to walk up the steps into the castle and to the ballroom. She was the very last to arrive.

Guests were talking and laughing and dancing until they looked up the grand staircase and and saw the beautiful Marinette. But because of her mask and new hairstyle, no one recognized her.

"Who is that? She is beautiful. Do you know her?" some of the guests wondered.

Marinette smiled and was just about to walk down the stairs when a royal announcer stopped her.

"Pardon me, miss. May I please have your name so I may give you a proper introduction?" he asked.

Marinette thought for a second. She couldn't give him her real name or else Chloe and her father would know. She looked down at her outfit and got an idea.

"Ladybug. Call me Ladybug," she answered.

"Ahem. Announcing the Lady Bug!" he announced to everyone.

Marinette, currently going by Ladybug, gracefully walked down the stairs to join the crowd. Some people commented on how pretty and beautiful she looked. Even giving her a small bow.

Finally, she found Alya. Her best friend wore an orange and white mask with a matching sleeveless dress.

"Alya! Hey, Alya!" she called.

Alya turned and saw the mysterious girl come towards her. When she stopped in front of her, Alya gave her a confused look.

"Um sorry, but do I know you?" she asked.

"Alya, it's me. Marinette," she quietly revealed.

"Marinette?" Alya quietly gasped, "Oh my gosh, girl! I don't even recognize you! What happened? How did you get this outfit?"

Ladybug laughed at her friend's reaction. She wouldn't tell her yet, but later. Right now, it was time to have some fun!

* * *

Adrien, dressed in a white prince suit with a sash over his chest and gloves on his hands, stood by his father's side as they surveyed the ball. Since he wasn't allowed to dance with anyone without his father's approval, which was no one so far, he gave a yawn.

"Adrien, behave yourself," King Gabriel scolded, "Are you not enjoying the masquerade ball?"

"Sorry, Father," Adrien apologized. It wasn't his fault he was bored.

Suddenly, a flash of red caught the corner of his eye and moved his eyes over to see two girls talking. One girl in particular, with hair as dark as midnight and bluebell eyes wearing a red dress.

"Did you see Prince Adrien?" the girl's friend asked.

"Oh my gosh! He's so handsome!" the girl herself said.

The prince was captivated by the mysterious girl and couldn't take his eyes off of her.

He had to meet her!

He had to dance with her!

But there was no way the king would let him go unless it was a noble and he knew her. So, Adrien had an idea.

King Gabriel turned to his son when he heard him cough.

"I'm going to get something to drink," he said and left.

He snuck away from his father and guests and disappeared into a hallway. When the coast was clear, he called out to Plagg to let him know it was time.

The black cat kwami came out of his hiding place.

"Oh yeah! Time to party!" he cheered and did a little dance in the air.

"Plagg, Claws Out!" Adrien called.

Plagg was absorbed into the ring and transformed Adrien from a perfect prince to a roguishly handsome boy with a suit, cat ears on his head, and a black mask that turned his green eyes into cat eyes. He looked at himself in the hall mirror and gave a charming smile. Goody bye, perfect Prince Adrien. Hello, Cat Noir!

He reentered the ballroom and walked up to the two girls from earlier.

"Good evening, ladies," he greeted them.

"Marinette! Hot guy alert!" the orange and white girl whispered to her friend.

The red and black girl looked up and saw the guy Alya was talking about.

"The name's Noir. Cat Noir," he introduced and looked straight at Marinette, "And who might you be?"

"Ladybig," she answered.

"Well, m'lady, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" he asked, holding out his hand to her. Ladybug looked over at Alya, who gave her two thumbs up, and accepted his hand. He led her onto the dance floor where he put one hand on her hips and the other in her hand while her other hand was on his shoulder. The two began to dance and, for the first time in a long time, they were having a great time!

Neither one of them had this much fun in so long!


	7. Chapter 7

**Want to give a shout out again to the talented artists of the fanart comic this is based off of. You are incredibly talented and give you all the credit for this.**

* * *

After awhile, Cat Noir took her off to the side to talk to her in private.

"Ladybug, tonight has been amazing! For the first time ever, I actually got to have fun at a ball!" he said.

"You mean this isn't your first ball?" she asked.

"No. My father drags me to them because it's one of my royal duties," he told her, "The truth is my name isn't Cat Noir. It's actually Adrien Agreste."

"Adrien...Agreste? As in Prince Adrien Agreste? But why did you call yourself Cat Noir?" she asked.

He began to tell her how he felt, how everyone expected him to be the perfect prince. They didn't understand how much pressure was put on him or what he had been going through lately with the loss of his mother.

Ladybug didn't say it, but she understood how he felt. She couldn't believe how much she, a commoner, had in common with a prince.

Adrien looked at her after a moment. She was so nice, pretty, and a great listener. He felt like he could tell her anything!

"Follow me," he said, "I want to show you one of my favorite parts of the castle."

He took her hand and gently steered her out of the ballroom to a different room filled with instruments. He closed the door behind them while she walked over to a beautiful piano that stood next to some big windows.

"Welcome to my music room. This is where I come for my music lessons and to play the piano," he told her, "I've been working on a song for awhile, but didn't have any lyrics until I started spending time with you. Can I play for you?"

"I would like that," she said. Ladybug sat up on the piano as he took off his jacket and draped it over the chair. Cat Noir took a seat and started playing, the piano's notes being as clear and strong as a bell.

"This one's for you, m'lady," he dedicated and started singing in a sweet voice along the piano.

"_I am a cat  
Just chilling out._

_But in the night,  
You're all I think about._

_I feel so strong  
When you're around_

_You pick me up  
When I am down_

_Oh no  
You'll never know_

_My love  
can only grow_

_And when I see you smile  
That's when you become..._

_Miraculous_

_Simply the best_

_Up to the test when things go wrong_

_Miraculous_

_The luckiest_

_The power of love always so strong."_

Every word he sang came straight from his heart. Every passing moment he spent with Ladybug made him feel like he could be himself and not just this perfect prince his father and everyone expected him to be. He felt something in his heart whenever he saw her smile. Cat Noir felt like this was the girl he wanted to be with!

Instead of going back into the crowded ballroom, they went outside where they could hear the music more clearly.

The two danced the night away, the music behind them sounding like something that would play in the rain. She laughed as he picked her up and twirled her around with him. Ladybug was so happy and didn't want this night to end.

When the music ended for now, Cat Noir wanted to show her his other favorite place: his mother's garden. Ladybug couldn't believe her eyes. It was the most beautiful place she had ever seen! He ran over to a swing attached to an apple tree and invited her to sit in it. Once she sat down, Cat Noir began pushing her. Soon, they switched places with her pushing him.

The gardens were soon filled with laughter and the two of them talking.

"Ladybug," he said after awhile, "I can't get over how much fun I had tonight! And it's all thanks to you! You've told me a little bit about yourself, like how you're trying to reclaim your family's bakery or how Ladybug isn't your actual name, but I still don't really know you. I guess what I'm trying to say is...would you please tell me your real name?"

For a second, Ladybug didn't know what to do. What if she told him who she really was and he didn't accept her?

"Do you want my real name? Or the name that was given to me?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"The family I live with don't treat me well. They've even started calling me by a name that I'm starting to think is true."

Cat Noir stared at her and took her hands in his.

"Listen to me, Ladybug. I don't care what your name is or who you are under the mask. I don't care if you're rich or poor. All that matters is what kind of person you are. And I see an incredible, awesome, beautiful girl with the biggest heart in the world who is trying to reclaim what was lost."

Ladybug took his words to heart and realized he was right. She felt the time was right.

But before she could tell him her name, the clock tower began to chime the time. Her heart stopped when she looked up.

It was midnight!

She had to leave before anyone saw her!

"I'm sorry, but I have to go!" she said and stood up, giving him a curtsy, "Thank you so much, Your Highness! This was the best night I have ever had and will never forget it for as long as I live!"

With that, she began to run away.

"Wait! Hold on a minute!" Cat called.

He began to chase after her out of the gardens and through the ballroom until his time was up too.

"Hey! Why am I the prince again?" he wondered.

"Oh sorry. Did I forget to mention the magic will disappear at the first stroke of midnight?" Plagg asked.

"Um YES! That would've been good to know!" he yelled at him.

"I knew I was forgetting something. I always leave that little detail out," Plagg mumbled.

"Adriekins! There you are!" Chloe yelled when she spotted him. She began to push through the crowd to get to him, but he began to run after Ladybug again.

The bell continued to chime as Ladybug kept running to the carriage. She was racing down the steps with it right there at the bottom until she lost her shoe. She turned around to retrieve it, but began running away again when she heard Adrien calling out for her to stop.

With no other choice, she left it behind and returned to the carriage.

As soon as Ladybig was secure inside, they took off.

Adrien watched as the carriage disappeared into the night with the mysterious Ladybug.

He had no idea who she really was or where she came from.

The only clue was her red slipper she left behind.

* * *

**The reason why Cat Noir transforms back before Ladybug is because Plagg gets hungry and tired quicker than Tikki. That or because Adrien was already home and was safe to detransform. Never really decided on the two.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DING! DING! DING!**

The clock continued to toll midnight as the magic was starting to fade.

The carriage was starting to look like a giant pumpkin, her animal friends were turning back into themselves, and her mask was already gone! Even her gown was starting to become limp and raggy!

Marinette could just see the manor when the bell tolled the final toll and everything disappeared. Everyone tumbled out of the pumpkin in a tangle of feet, fur, paws, and tails.

"Is everyone alright?" Tikki asked.

"I'm ok," Marinette assured, "Guys, I am so sorry. I guess I was having an amazing time and wasn't paying attention."

"Don't be sorry, Marinette. You deserved this night," Tikki said.

Marinette stood up and looked down when she felt off balance. When she saw why. She couldn't believe it! There, still on her other foot, was her other slipper.

She held it in her hands and held it close as she began to walk home. This really would be a night to remember.

* * *

The next morning at the castle, the king was eating breakfast and was scheduled to eat with his son. The doors to the dining room opened and Adrien came in with a huge smile on his face.

"Good morning, son," King Gabriel greeted.

"Good morning, Father. Isn't it a beautiful day? The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and everything is so peaceful," the prince sighed, taking a seat with a dreamy smile on his face.

The king, Nathalie, and Nino looked at each other for a moment. They had never seen Adrien like this before.

"Your Royal Highness, are you alright?" Nathalie asked.

"I am better than alright. I'm great! Father, I met a girl last night and now, I'm in love!" Adrien declared.

King Gabriel almost spit out his juice when he heard this.

"What? You did? Well, who is she?" he asked.

"Her name is Ladybug," Adrien sighed.

The king was happy his son found someone to one day marry, but was worried since he never heard of this Ladybug. Was she a princess? Any noble blood? A commoner? Was she even from the kingdom? When he voiced his concerns and suggested Chloe Bourgeois instead, Adrien begged him to let him find Ladybug. He showed him the slipper she left behind and told this king his plan: if Ladybug was still in the kingdom, he wanted to find her. He wanted every girl in the kingdom to try on the slipper, no matter her age or size. Whomever fit this shoe would be the girl he would marry, no questions asked.

King Gabriel thought about it and agreed, on the condition that if they didn't find his mystery girl, Adrien was to marry Chloe.

The search was on.

* * *

Cinderette woke up back in her attic bedroom and looked around.

For a moment, the other night felt like a dream. But when she saw Tikki sleeping beside her pillow and found her red slipper, she realized last night was very much real.

Cinderette happily got up and got ready for her day before heading downstairs to prepare breakfast. While she was cooking, she happily hummed and sang and danced with Tikki. Last night really was the best night of her entire life.

To think, she actually danced with the prince!

The way he looked at her made Cinderette's heart skip a beat every time she thought about him.

She went to go set the table for Chloe and her father, then went to get the mail. To her surprise, there was a scroll with the royal seal on it. As much as Cinderette wanted to read it, she knew she shouldn't and would give it to Lord Bourgeois.

Just as she was putting the food on the table, the two came down and sat glumly.

"Good morning, Chloe and Your Lordship," Cinderette happily bid them.

"What's so good about it?" Chloe asked and angrily munched on a muffin.

"May I ask what seems to be the trouble?" Cinderette asked.

"Last night was horrible! Some mystery girl named Ladybug appeared out of no where and stole the prince!" she yelled.

"No!" Cinderette dramatically gasped and covered her mouth as if in shock, only to hide a smile.

"It's true! Some nobody came in and stole Prince Adrien's attention, even making him wear a disguise so she could have him all to himself," Lord Bourgeois said, "Then, she made a spectacle of herself by running through the ballroom with the prince running after her."

Cinderette went back to the kitchen to fetch the coffee and collapsed on the floor in a fit of silent laughter. Tikki joined her as she too had heard everything. After a couple of minutes, she stood back up and brought the coffee to them.

"Cinderette, has the mail arrived yet?" Lord Bourgeois asked.

"Yes, my lord," she answered and went to get it from a nearby table.

'What did you do last night after we left? Did you cry because you couldn't go to the ball?" Chloe bullied.

"Actually, I thought about what you said. You know, about me being selfish. And you were right," Cinderette fibbed, "I was being selfish. You both have done so much for me by letting me stay here and giving me work when no one else could. And how do I repay you? By wanting to go out when there is still work to be done! Shame on me! For that, I am truly sorry and hope you can forgive me."

The two stared at Cinderette for a moment. They did not expect that response from her.

"Um yes, Cinderette. We forgive you. You got your chores done at least as the house was spotless when we came home last night," Lord Bourgeois said.

"Not to mention the cookies you left for us when we got home! But don't think this lets you off the hook! Today, your workload will increase as punishment!" Chloe said.

Cinderette nodded her head in understanding. She wasn't the one who cleaned the house or make cookies, but had an idea Master Fu and Wayzz had something to do with it. Suddenly, Lord Bourgeois spit out his coffee with the royal scroll in his hand.

"My lord?" Cinderette gasped.

"Daddy? What is it? What's wrong?" Chloe asked.

When he could speak, he read the royal scroll out loud:

**_His Royal Highness, Prince Agreste, wishes to declare his love  
_**_**for the mysterious Ladybug he had danced with last night  
and wishes to find her.**_

_**To do so, the royal guards,  
led by Captain Nino,  
will be going house to house today where every girl will be required  
to try on a red slipper.**_

_**If the slipper fits, with His Majesty's, King Agreste, blessing,  
the girl will marry the prince,  
become princess,  
and rule by his side as the future king and queen of the kingdom.**_

When her father was done, Chloe screamed at the top of her lungs again. This was her chance to marry the prince and become a princess!

Cinderette, meanwhile, stood there in shock. The prince was in love with her? And he was going to marry her? She would leave this life behind and get her family bakery back and be with the boy she secretly loved?

Before meeting him, Cinderette thought what people said about him being nice wasn't true; that he would be stuck up, rude, selfish, and self absorbed like Chloe. But after talking with him last night, she realized just how sweet and nice and caring he really was. It also helped the fact he was really handsome.

"Hello! Cinderette! Earth to Cinderette! Snap out of it!" Chloe yelled.

Cinderette snapped out of her daydream.

"Oh. Sorry," she apologized, "Just the thought that the prince...oh dear. I can't let him see me like this. Excuse me. I'm just going to get cleaned up."

The two watched as Cinderette left the dining room while twirling and humming to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

The tune she was humming made them very suspicious as it was one of the waltzes from the other night.

"Daddy, you heard her humming too, right?" Chloe asked.

"I did, sweetheart, and I find it very suspicious," Lord Bourgeois said, "I don't believe it was her last night, but I refuse to take any chances. No one deserves the prince more than you, my darling. I actually received word from the king with the scroll stating that if they can't find Ladybug, the prince will wed you. That means we must make sure Cinderette does not come downstairs when they are here."

While Chloe got ready, her father went up the long attic stairway to Cinderette's room where she was happily humming while brushing her hair. Suddenly, she saw him in her mirror's reflection just as he closed her door and locked her in.

"No! NO!" she cried and began pounding on the door, "Let me out! Please, let me out!"

Lord Bourgeois happily walked down the stairs and eagerly awaited with Chloe.

* * *

All morning since the decree on finding Ladybug, the royal guards had gone from house to house with no sign of her. A girl's foot was either too big or too small. The only upside so far was Nino finding a cute girl named Alya.

"Write me," he had whispered to her.

After searching all morning, everyone was getting tired and feared all hope was lost. There was only one house left: Bourgeois Manor. According to Alya, who promised Marinette she wouldn't reveal her identity, there was actually a teenage girl living in the manor as a maid. Hopefully this girl was their Ladybug.

Once at the manor, they were greeted by Lord Bourgeois and was led to the parlor where Chloe sat.

"Good day, Your Lordship, Miss Chloe," Nino greeted.

"I think you mean Princess Chloe since it seems no one fits that hideous shoe," she remarked.

"Riiiiiiiight. Anyway, I am here so that you can try on the slipper, as ordered by His Majesty and His Highness," Nino went on. He hated talking so formally. It made him sound so stiff and upper crust-y. But he had to sound professional while on the job. At least he could talk anyway he wanted around Adrien.

Chloe took off one of her shoes and held out her foot to try it on while Nino eyes the place to see where the girl Alya said was here. So far, nothing.

He knelt down with the slipper in hand and tried to put it on, pushing and straining, but it was no use.

"Try it on the other foot!" she demanded.

"That won't help. Face it, Chloe. Your feet are just too big," Nino said.

"How dare you!" she gasped, "You take that back right now!"

"Hey, I'm just saying," he said.

"Don't you know who we are? We are the Bourgeois family! We are a noble and titled family and should be treated as such!" Lord Bourgeois said angrily, "Now, apologize to my daughter!"

Nino sighed. With no other choice, he apologized to Chloe and made his way to the door.

"Is there anyone else here? Any other girl? If so, she is required to try on the slipper," he said.

"There is no one, Captain," Lord Bourgeois lies, "It is only me and my Chloe."

* * *

Up in the attic, Cinderette sat by her window and watched the royal guard. She wanted to call down to them; to let them know she was there, but something stopped her. What if when she met Adrien, he didn't like the real her? What if he was only in love with Ladybug?

She wasn't Ladybug, mysterious rich girl with a title. She was Cinderette, a poor penniless commoner with no title or family or money.

If she did marry Adrien, how was she supposed to help support the kingdom?

No. She couldn't risk it. He would surely not love her once he met the real girl behind the Ladybug mask.

Tikki felt so bad for Cinderette. She deserved to be happy more than any one.

_"I am a cat,  
Just chilling out._

_But in the night,  
You're all I think about,"_ she sang. The memories from the previous night were what kept her spirits up and sang the song Cat Noir sang to her.

This gave Tikki an idea!

She flew over to the window and opened it so everyone could hear her.

_"I feel so strong  
When you're around_

_You pick me up  
When I am down._

_Oh no,  
You'll never know_

_My love  
Can only grow_

_And when I see you smile,  
That's when you become..."_

Her voice carried its way downstairs to the front door where everyone could hear her. Worried, Lord Bourgeois was just about to shut the door when Nino stopped him.

"Excuse me, my lord, but are you sure there is no one else living here?" he asked.

"Are you accusing me of lying?" Lord Bourgeois asked, "You have some nerve, boy!"

"I don't think the king nor the prince will like such an accusation. When they hear a lowly castle guard accused a lord and good friend of the royal family of lying, you'll be lucky enough to live 5 kingdoms away from here," Chloe threatened.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," one guard said.

Everyone turned to him and gapsed when he removed his guards uniform to reveal himself as Prince Adrien!

"Your Highness!" Lord Bourgeois gasped.

"Thanks for not saying anything, Nino. I owe you," the prince thanked and quietly spoke into his jacket pocket, "And thank you, Plagg, for the disguise idea and for letting me know she was here before we left."

"I'll accept any and all forms of payment in Camembert," Plagg said.

"Adrikins, this isn't what it looks like!" Chloe said, "Daddy, tell him!"

"Yes, Chloe darling. Your Highness, if you'll just let me explain-" Lord Bourgeois tried, but Adrien stopped him.

"Captain Nino, would you please find this girl and bring her down here?" Adrien requested.

"With pleasure, Your Highness," Nino said, "Lord Bourgeois, if you'd please."

* * *

**I'll stop here for the day so tomorrow can be extra special! Or maybe I'll post the last chapter tonight? We'll see what I feel. Only one more chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Decided to post the final chapter tonight. Yay! Second fanfic done! Again, just want to give a shout out to the artist who recognized some of the scenes. You really are talented. I love looking back at the fanart! After this, I am thinking of posting my Tangled crossover fanfic. It is my latest finished story. If you can't tell, I am a bit of a Miraculous fan. Just one of my many fandom addictions haha. But now is the big moment. Will our girl get her happily ever after? There's a scene of reveal in here that I personally love! I hope the reveal has a romance and anticipation like this or like in my other story, Sleeping Ladybug. Without further ado, the final chapter of Cinderette.**

With a huff, Lord Bourgeois led Captain Nino up the steps to the attic with Chloe by his side.

Cinderette was surprised to hear the door unlocked and see them come in.

"See! We told you!" Chloe said, "It's only Cinderette the servant girl."

"That is enough!" Nino silenced them and turned to Cinderette, "Dude-I mean, Miss, you are requested and required to present yourself to His Royal Highness, Prince Adrien. You are also required to try on the slipper."

"I forbid you to do this!" Lord Bougeois ordered.

"And I forbid you to forbid her! Who are you to stop the captain of the royal guard?" Nino asked, "Are you a king? An emperor? Some kind of decorated hero?"

"I am friends with the royal family," Lord Bourgeois answered.

"We'll see how that goes after this, bro," Nino said.

With Tikki in her apron pocket, Cinderette followed Nino downstairs. She stopped in front of a mirror to prepare herself. This was it! The moment of truth. Behind those doors inside the parlor was the prince and he was about to see the real her.

Looking in the mirror, Cinderette remembered her parents words: "Never forget to have courage and to be kind".

She took a deep breath and walked into the parlor. Prince Adrien turned around to see her. Before she arrived, Plagg told him he had a good feeling about this girl.

Nino closed the doors to give them some privacy.

"Your Highness," she greeted and curtsied to him.

"Do you know why I'm here?" he asked.

"You're looking for the owner of that slipper. I doubt it's me though."

Instead of asking her why, Adrien asked a different question.

"Who are you?"

"They call me Cinderette. As you can see, I am just a servant with no money, no home, no family. I would understand if you didn't bother trying the shoe on me to save yourself the disappointment or embarrassment."

"Now why would I do that? I don't care what the girl wearing the mask has or wears. I only care about who she is behind the mask and what kind of person she really is. So far, I really like her."

Cinderette smiled. He loved her for her. She sat down on the couch and took one of her shoes off.

Adrien held the slipper in his hand and slipped it on her foot with ease.

"A perfect fit," he breathed, looking up into her bluebell eyes, "Ladybug?"

As an answer, she removed her other shoe, reached into her pocket to reveal the other slipper, and slipped it on her other foot.

"Hello, Cat Noir."

He took her hands in his as they stood up. They looked into each others eyes and kissed.

As soon as they came out, the royal guards applauded at finding the girl (and wouldn't have Chloe as their princess).

Chloe suddenly pushed through them and marched over to the two.

"You! How dare you! After everything we've done for you, Cinderette, you do this! You really are selfish!" Chloe accused and turned to Adrien, "Please, Adrikins! Dump the maid and take me! Why marry a gross penniless orphan when you can wed the daughter of a lord with connections to other kingdoms you could trade with."

"Sorry, Chloe, but my decision is final," Adrien said, "Now, if you will excuse me, my father is expecting us."

Chloe cried and Lord Bourgeois watched helplessly from the stairs as they all left.

On the ride back to the castle, Cinderette told him about her real name being Marinette, how she got her awful nickname, and how she dreamed of getting her family bakery back. In the town, she pointed it out to him and waved to Alya. When they reached the castle, King Gabriel saw them immediately.

At first, he couldn't stand the thought of his son marrying a servant girl, but the moment he saw how happy she made him, the king was reminded of how he and the queen met many years ago. She made him happy, just as Marinette did with Adrien. So, he gave them his blessing to be married.

Right away, they got to work on the wedding with the first thing being getting Marinette's bakery back. It wasn't more than a day until she was able to get her family's bakery up and running again. Together with Alya's, Nino's, and the rest of their friends, they were able to bake a wonderful wedding cake and treats. No matter what, Marinette would always make time for her bakery, even when she became a princess and someday as queen.

On the day of their wedding, Plagg transformed Adrien into his dashing Cat Noir self with a crown and sash while Tikki transformed Marinette into her Ladybug self with a light red gown, tiara, veil, and flower bouquet.

All cheered for their new princess as they said "I do" and kissed. They broke apart to look into each others eyes.

"My lady," he said.

"My kitty," she said back and kissed him again.

From afar, Master Fu and Wayzz watched.

"They seem very happy, don't they?" Wayzz commented.

"They do," Master Fu replied, "Those two were made for each other."

_**And They Lived  
Happily Ever After!**_


End file.
